A wide variety of exoskeleton, humanoid, robotic arms, and other robots and robotic systems exist, many of which seek the most efficient operation possible. One fundamental technical problem that continues to be a focus is how such systems, such as where energetic autonomy is concerned, can minimize power consumption while still providing acceptable levels of force output. Indeed, power remains an inevitable challenge in the world of robotics. Designers of such systems typically attempt to optimize operation based on the intended use or application. In many cases, either power or efficiency is sacrificed, at least to some extent. For instance, some robotic systems employ high-output power systems that can meet the force output demands of the robotic system, putting this ahead of any efficiency considerations. On the other hand, some robotic systems employ more efficient power systems in an attempt to improve efficiency, with force output being a secondary consideration. High output force or power systems, while capable of performing various tasks, can be costly. Moreover, such systems often are tethered to a power source as portable power remains limited in its capabilities. Efficient, yet low force output systems can lack practicality, inasmuch as many robotic systems are designed to assist humans in work related or other tasks that require a certain level of force in order to perform the task(s). Overall, the power issue has been a challenging obstacle with various efforts being made to maximize output while minimizing power consumption. Even small advances in this ratio of power to output energy consumption area can be highly beneficial. While much research and development is ongoing to improve power sources, another way robotic systems can improve the power to energy output ratio is through the structural build of the robotic system, namely the way various components are configured, how these are controlled, and if the systems can take advantage of naturally occurring phenomenon, such as gravity.